nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Wuhu Island
Wuhu Island is the island where various Wii and Nintendo 3DS series games take place. The first game where Wuhu Island appeared was Wii Fit (though in the game it was referred to as Wiifity Island. Shigeru Miyamoto later explained that the name had been changed to Wuhu Island with the release of Wii Sports Resort). Many of the game's activities, such as the jogging one, would take place on Wuhu Island. Wuhu Island would next be the destination of all of the events in Wii Sports Resort. Shigeru Miyamoto said that with all of the games the island is appearing in, it's starting to become its own character. After Wii Sports Resort, Wuhu Island was the location of Wii Fit Plus, the successor of Wii Fit. It is also the featured location of Pilotwings Resort for the 3DS, and it is a race course for Mario Kart 7. Wuhu Island is also the longest course in Mario Kart history, having only one lap. It is a large tropical island. It is the only settlement outside of Mii Plaza controlled by, and completely populated by the Miis. It is tropical in climate, and has a variety of wildlife, such as seagulls, eagles, and the occasional whale. It is known that it was inhabited before the Miis came, as huge monuments of stone have been found throughout the island. The mainstay of the island's economy are tourist attractions. Information Note: The contents of this section need to be confirmed. There have been several possible false edits and references are needed. History Wuhu Island's history before the Miis colonized it is shrouded in mystery; however, based on the sharp contrast between the ruins on the north side of the island, which appear to have been built by a highly advanced civilization, and the huge, crude, half-destroyed monoliths on the southern side, it would appear that there was a battle over the island. It would seem that the less advanced of the two civilizations were a stone-age, tribal-based people. Their monuments were destroyed very thoroughly, and may have been toppled by the more advanced civilization. The more advanced civilization, which built the "The Mysterious Ruins" on the other side of the island, were incredibly advanced stone masons. A few coins and pots were found in the ruins as well as some interesting spear like weapons that may have been used in battle against the other civilization. Also, scriptures on the wall show that the advanced civilization used to play a sport called zulu which involed a ball but nothing else about the ancient sport was found. The city which they build on the north side of the island was built without mortar, but the stones were so well laid that they didn't need it, and it has stood for thousands of years. They also carved tunnels deep into the volcano, and tunnels have been found leading from their city down into the underwater caverns beneath the island. Another landmark possiblly built by one of the ancient civilizations or Miis is Summerstone Castle; architecture does not relate to the style of the ancient civilizations and might have been built by a third ancient civilization. It is also possible the castle was built by the Miis. The architecture on the island and nearby Wedge Island is highly unique. The buildings are built mostly of non-native stone. However, there are equally good iron smelters as evidenced by their large structures, the Red Iron Bridge and the Candle. Although the Miis are mainly a peaceful people, they train themselves in the military arts through friendly competition. The islanders have a long history of holding swordplay and archery tournaments, and they are very proud of it. Today, most of the residents live in the unnamed town on the south side of the island with the exception of a couple residences scattered around the north side of the island. The population is around 400-600 Miis. The island appears to be rather green. Only electric vehicles are allowed on the island. Miis that that live there are often called "locals". In total, around 900 Miis live at Wuhu Island Transportation Any vacationer lucky enough to visit Wuhu Island will have to arrive by boat or seaplane including going to school. Unlike Isle Delfino, there is no airstrip. The only places to land are the designated landing paths surounded by buoys. This is also where the Wuhu Sky Club office is located. Boating, conversely, is very prominent. Private boats can be found all around the island, as well as cruise ships. The cruise ship rides are highly recommended as a nice thing to do by the hotel managers, the islanders e.t.c. For example The Queen Peach, (named after Peach obviously), takes an enjoyable luxury cruise ride from Wuhu Island to a place just off the horizon from Wuhu Island called Isle Delfino. Isle Delfino is another enviromentally friendly place that the miis adore. Wildlife Wildlife on the island flourishes, despite the fact that the Miis have now lived there for decades. Plant life on the island includes several types of coniferous and deciduous trees, as well as numerous palms. Reeds and lily-pads grow on the lake. The only introduced plant is the "Line grass" which the Miis brought with them. There are no introduced animal species on the island (except cats, pixies and dogs) , so its ecosystem is very stable. The majority of animals on the island are birds, including seagulls, eagles, ducks, and owls. There are no reptiles or amphibians known, and the only mammals are whales that swim in the surrounding waters, and coyotes, which can occasionally be heard howling in the ruins. A few tropical fish species can be seen swimming in Duckling Lake, and miis are seen fishing in the ocean. There are also local legends of a monster and swimming in Duckling Lake. Military Island transformed into Wuhu Island A few days before Wii Sports Resort was released in North America, Nintendo of America promoted the game by transforming Time Square's Military Island in New York City into Wuhu Island. They brought fifty tons of sand to the island and featured various special events all relating to Wii Sports Resort. A steel drum band played tropical themed songs (including a remake of the Super Mario Bros. theme), non-alcoholic, island-based drinks were served and a reflection pool was present. Celebrities and Nintendo employees were on hand to play the video game with various fans and potential buyers. Mario Kart 7 Wuhu Island also appeared in Mario Kart 7, as a first track of Flower Cup and the first course to have 1 lap. It has been renamed as Wuhu Loop (Wuhu Island Loop in Europe). There is a course similar to this called Maka Wuhu (Wuhu Mountain Loop in Europe). List of games *''Wii Fit'' - 2007-2008 *''Wii Sports Resort'' - 2009 *''Wii Fit Plus'' - 2009 *''Pilotwings Resort'' - 2011 *''Mario Kart 7'' - 2011 *''Wii Fit U'' - 2013 Gallery 002.JPG|"The Candle" lighthouse close-up, Pilotwings Resort 003.JPG|"The Candle" lighthouse, Pilotwings Resort 004.JPG|"Wuhu Town", Pilotwings Resort 005.JPG|Blue Lagoon village, Pilotwings Resort 006.JPG|Side-on view of Shrieking Falls, Pilotwings Resort 007.JPG|Windmill Park and "the Candle" lighthouse, Pilotwings Resort 008.JPG|Lakeside Castle/Palace at the foot of Mount Tengamanga, Pilotwings Resort 009.2.JPG|Fireworks at night, Pilotwings Resort 010.JPG|Red Gate Bridge, Pilotwings Resort See also *List of Wuhu Island landmarks External Links *http://wuhuislandwiki.wikispaces.com/ a wiki about Wuhu island Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Pilotwings locations Category:Islands